Héroes y Ángeles
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Alfred cuidando de ChibiArthur. Capítulo 6 Final T-T y mi proyecto del Global Mpreg dentro xD de ustedes depende una segunda parte o muchas gracias por leer y el apoyo!
1. Problema

**Nota: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi (por desgracia... que si no toda la serie sería yaoi) Pero me tomo la libertad de hacer cosas como ésta que son posibles sólamente en mi mente hetalio-yaoista-usaxuk xD (ni una fórmula matemática me sale así de buena...)

El primer capítulo es corto, lo lamento en verdad.

**

* * *

**

**Cosas de Héroes y Ángeles**

**_1.- Problema._**

Ni bien el avión hubo aterrizado, Alfred prácticamente saltó de él. Corrió arrastrando el poco equipaje que traía. Tenía que apresurarse.

Esa mañana.

El celular de Alfred sonó ante la llegada de un mensaje. Abrió la tapa del celular para leerlo.

"No muy querido América: Inglaterra está en graves problemas. Sin amor: Francia"

Al puro estilo "héroe desesperado" cruzó las calles de un salto, derribó en su camino a quince personas, dos perros y un puesto de sandías (cuyo efecto de sonido fue el de una bola de bolos derribando a estos.) gritando un "disculpe" luego.

Llegó a la casa de Arthur.

-¡Pum Baby!-dijo entrando luego de derribar la puerta de una patada.- ¿Francis? – dijo mientras buscaba a Francia por algún lugar de la casa.

-Médico…-escuchó decir bajo sus pies. Se levantó de un salto para arrojar la puerta y tomar a Francis por el cuello.

-¿Conde esta? ¿Que es lo que tiene? ¡Contesta!-decía zarandeándolo en el aire, logrando solamente que "le victimmé" pudiese decir algo en su defensa.

Paró de golpe.

-Esto es muy raro…- se dijo a sí mismo.- Por lo general no pasan más de dos segundos antes de que Inglaterra me regañe por cosas como tumbar su puerta… y ¿Francia aquí? Mmmh…

Se levantó dejando a Francia en el suelo, caminó por el pasillo al amplio y elegante salón. No había nadie. Siguió hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Arthur. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su puerta, podía jurar que incluso escuchaba una tétrica música de fondo.

-Tengo que dejar de tararear músicas de suspenso que sólo me autosugestionan…- se dijo. –aunque le den ambiente al héroe.

Abrió la puerta chillando la clásica melodía de suspenso cuando el monstruo va a atacar a la damisela en peligro, o en este caso Héroe. (Porque en verdad a Alfred no le agradó la imagen mental de él en un vestido rosa con cola alta típica inglesa y una peluca rizada, larga y rubia.)

Se encontró con el cuarto antiguo de Arthur. Cada cosa en su lugar, tal como lo había dejado hacía tantos años. El olor a madera húmeda barnizada le trajo un montón de recuerdos que lo invitaron a recostarse en la cama por unos minutos.

Cerró los ojos.

Evocó su infancia. Un Arthur con muchas facetas, desde una muy dulce y llena de cariño para con él, pasando por la graciosa y típica cara de enojo con los ojos blancos y las gruesas cejas inclinadas para terminar en el recuerdo más doloroso para ambos.

No…

Para Arthur era muchísimo más doloroso que para él. Y Alfred no entendía el motivo.

Con la cabeza descansando en las palmas de las manos y los ojos cerrados pudo sentir que una cabeza se apoyaba en su torso, mientras una mano arrugaba su ropa. Al caer en cuenta de ello abrió los ojos y no dio crédito a lo que veía.

-A…A…A-A… taa…A…tata… daaaah….-fue lo único que pudo soltar cuando vió a un niño muy pequeño de grandes y tiernos ojos verdes, cabello rubio despeinado y mechones largos que cubrían sus amplias cejas, vestido con un pequeño mandil blanco.

Si…

Tal como Arthur lo había encontrado cuando era pequeño.

Ahora Alfred lo encontraba a él.

Solo que los papeles se habían invertido por completo.

-¡Soy muy joven para ser padre!

(O morir... que en este caso serían lo mismo T-T)

* * *

Perdón por el capítulo corto.

Se me hizo muy tierna una imagen que encontré de Arthur cuando era pequeño, maltratado por sus hermanos que solo atinaban a arrojarle flechas cuando él les pedía ayuda y me ayudó a entender sus sentimientos por Alfred T-T los cuales yaoicé xD

Siguen capítulos en cómo el Héroe se als arreglará con el pequeño angelito.

Los motivos de la segunda infancia de Arthur en el siguiente capítulo.

(Y si alguien trae tranquilizantes y pastillas para dormir para el héroe, es bienvenido.)


	2. Explicaciones

**Héroes y Ángeles**

**2: Explicaciones.**

Alfred permaneció en shock por la imagen frente a sus ojos. Un pequeño Arthur que no parecía exceder los tres años se encontraba a punto de llorar. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue alzado en vilo por el (ahora) mayor mientras lo llevaba a la entrada.

-¡Esta vez te pasaste!- le decía a Francia zarandeándolo de nuevo.- ¡¿qué le hiciste?! – hubiera continuado pero vio a través de la puerta cómo el paisaje de la actual y moderna Inglaterra cambiaba.

Las casas eran reemplazadas por cabañas, los hombres y mujeres perdían sus elegantes atuendos por ropa de campesinos, los autos se convertían en arcaicas carrozas, incluso la misma casa empezó a cambiar haciendo desaparecer los objetos modernos y reemplazándolos por otros más bien ancestrales… todo frente a los ojos de Alfred.

–Oh my sweet Jesus… -soltó alargando cada palabra.

Francia empezaba a reponerse cuando notó el cambio.

-¿Un dejavu? – dijo antes de volver a desmayarse.

-¡Ah rayos! ¡Y te desmayas! – Alfred tomó al pequeño en sus brazos.- bueno, cuida lo que queda de este país y sin invadirlo, que yo cuidaré a Arthur.

Alfred salió de la casa con el pequeño en brazos, pensando en la forma de regresar a su país. (No habían aeropuertos en esa época les diré.)

-En vista de que no hay aviones, trasatlánticos o algo para escapar de aquí… haré lo más inteligente que se me ocurre... Llamar telepáticamente a Tony.

Alfred frunció el entrecejo y acomodó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

(En Nueva York / Estados Unidos)

Un pequeño extraterrestre dormía plácidamente en la casa de Alfred.

(Volviendo a lo que queda de Inglaterra, entonces Britania)

-¡Rayos!- dijo – Tony está colgado. Se fijó en el pequeño Arthur que lo observaba curioso y a la vez ligeramente asustado.- Tranquilo pequeño, papá arreglará todo.

-¿Papá?...-logró soltar.

-Ahora si… ¡Pedir ayuda a las ballenas! –Alfred se remangó y usó sus manos para aumentar el eco.-¡¡¡Hola!!!

No recibió respuesta de las ballenas. Fijó su mirada a otro punto y encontró un pequeño barco y entonces solo escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Arthur se acercó a él y se aferró de sus piernas.

-Es Escocia-niichan – le soltó finalmente.

-¿Escocia…? –soltó Alfred antes de que la figura apareciera. –¡Wa! ¡Un cavernícola!

Arthur ocultó el rostro en la ropa de Alfred, haciendo que éste tomara valor y lo alzara en brazos.

-No… Escocia me tirará flechas.- le decía el pequeño temblando y abrazándose de él.

-No tengas miedo.- le dijo Alfred sonriéndole – papá es un héroe.

-¿Papá…? –volvió a preguntar Arthur dejando de temblar y abriendo los ojos.

Escocia (que en verdad parecía un cavernícola y duplicaba el tamaño al ancho de Alfred) le dirigió un gruñido.

-Disculpe…-dijo Alfred mirándolo de pies a cabeza, tratando de usar un término "adecuado" – señor… si eso. (_cuyo nombre es Cosa y apellida Fea_) le estaría muy agradecido (_¡oh Dios!… soné como Inglaterra, ¡me estoy haciendo viejo!_)si me prestaría su… (_¿Carcacha?_)¡Nave!

Escocia se levantó y Alfred dejó a Arthur a un lado dejándole sus lentes. Asustado el pequeño cerraba los ojos y se aferraba a las gafas temiendo por su nuevo "papá".

Unos cuantos sonidos de golpes.

Silencio.

Arthur abrió los ojos.

-No me dicen Héroe ni Cowboyman por nada ¬_¬ -soltó Alfred volviendo a alzar a Arthur, acomodándose los lentes y dirigiéndose a la costa.

Hizo unos arreglos menores en el barco, los suficientes para no broncearse (en realidad quemarse) en el viaje de ida. Sólo tendría que llegar a las costas francesas o alemanas y entonces nuevamente podría regresar a su país.

Alzó las velas hechas por hojas y los "trapos usados" de Escocia (imaginen cómo lo dejó) y se recostó en el barco, cubierto por otras tantas hojas grandes y ramas que lo protegían del sol.

-Ahora bien.- le dijo a Arthur, quien se encontraba recostado a su lado, abrazándolo y con la cabeza en su brazo. –Dime qué sucedió contigo.

Arthur lo miró.

-Escocia es mi hermano mayor y es malo conmigo. – le dijo.

-No era eso… quiero saber cómo así volviste a ser… nah olvídalo. –dijo Alfred pensando que el pequeño difícilmente sabría explicarle lo que pasó.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo al fin el pequeño. Las pupilas de Alfred se dilataron y lo miró.

-¿No me recuerdas? ¡Si prácticamente has arruinado toda mi...- se detuvo y lo observó. Era un niño, no podía decirle esas cosas, por mucho que fuera Inglaterra y hubiera sido muy estricto en su infancia… a final de cuentas sólo se tenían el uno al otro… Otra vez.

-Hace rato me dijiste que eres mi papá…

-¿No me quieres más como hermano mayor?

-No… los hermanos mayores son malos.

El recuerdo lo golpeó. Cuando conoció a Inglaterra éste no le dejaba llamarlo hermano, _Inglaterra está bien_, le decía. Pero nunca supo el motivo.

-Te quiero papá…-soltó el pequeño haciendo que a Alfred el corazón se le contrajera. Permaneció pensativo mientras el pequeño dormía acurrucado a su lado.

-Debí filmar esto… -se decía.- me dijo que me quería y eso que no está borracho…

El viento lo llevó al puerto alemán, donde Ludwig se encontraba en ese momento.

-¿Un naufrago?- pensó Ludwig imaginándose algo parecido a Tom Hanks saliendo del barco con una barba terriblemente larga. La visión se le cambió por completo al escuchar a USA gritar saludándolo. Toda su imagen se vino abajo- ¡qué naufrago! a lo más que llega USA es a Forrest Gump…

-¡Oye Alemania! ¿Podrías ayudarme?-gritaba Alfred.

-¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Ve a pedirle ayuda a Inglaterra!

-¡Es que ese es el problema!

-¡Qué!

-¡Ya veras! ¡Iggy ven a saludar a Alemania!

-¿Iggy?- Ludwig casi se desmayó al ver que por un lado del barco, una tímida cabeza salía y lo saludaba con la mano.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡Yo nada! ¡Ha debido usar uno de sus embrujos raros para hacer esto!- se defendía Alfred. – Pero quería pedirte que me ayudaras a regresar a mi casa.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una treta para… qué se yo… distraerme y tomar mi país?

Alfred iba a decir algo pero un ruido hizo que ambos dirigieran su mirada al pequeño.

-Papá… tengo hambre…- decía Arthur con las manos sobre su pancita.

-¿Papá?-preguntó sorprendido Alemania.- No… este no puede ser Inglaterra.

-Ya voy Iggy…- Alfred buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una hamburguesa envuelta en papel.- no es mucho pero bueno… - le ayudó a comerla- ¡te estas ensuciando!

-Esto es extraño…- seguía diciendo Alemania.- estamos hablando de USA… ¿siendo padre? No… aquí debe haber algo más…

-Es el poder del amor fraternal – escuchó una voz que se le hacía muy familiar.-Ah west, como en tus buenos años cuando hermano Gilbo te cuidaba y te enseñaba las cosas buenas de la vida…

-¡Lo único bueno para ti es aquello que supera los 5 metros! ¡No se cómo no te envié a Francia!

Tanto Alemania como Prusia empezaron a pelear. Alfred aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar a Arthur y dirigirse al aeropuerto más cercano.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a S-chan, Alfa-san, Yumiko Tsuji, Kiba.

Sus comentarios me alientan a continuar. Sigan leyendo porfas ^-^U


	3. Recuerdos

**Héroes y Ángeles**

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos****  
**

_**Cuando llegaron a casa…**_

-Iggy… ¡despiértate! Ya llegamos…-decía Alfred meciendo al pequeño en sus brazos. Al rato, dando la vuelta un pasillo salió Tony a su encuentro. –¡Ah malvado! ¡No escuchaste mi llamado telepático!

-??? – Tony iba a decir algo pero vio a Alfred centrar su mirada en el pequeño Iggy. Éste abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Tony…

…para luego bajarse de un salto de los brazos de Alfred y correr a esconderse.

-¡Arthur! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tú alucinas cosas peores! – gritaba Alfred corriendo tras de él.

Tony decidió que ir a tomar una siesta sería lo mejor.

-¿Arthur? – buscaba Alfred bajo las gradas, las alfombras, repisas, refrigerador, alacenas, incluida la tapa del inodoro.

Fue al último lugar que le quedaba, aquel lleno de recuerdos.

Abrió la puerta y dejó medio cuerpo en penumbras, descubriendo a su "hijo" observar con detenimiento todo.

-¿Iggy?- sonrió acercándose al pequeño.- ven… sé que te asustaste pero tu papá va a…

-Duele…

-¿Ah?

Arthur se giró sobre sí mismo mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a Alfred y empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

* * *

-Vaya… sí que te afectan cosas como esa- le decía Alfred mientras pasaba los dedos por la cabeza de Arthur mientras éste dormía a su lado en su cuarto con la cabeza en su brazo, como hubiera hecho en el barco horas antes. –De verdad Iggy… cuando eras grande me hacías cosas por las cuales yo también podía llorar… como la última vez que nos vimos…

_**Flash back:**_

_4/Julio_

Alfred dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo luego de la celebración de su cumpleaños. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir cuando de repente su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No se preocupó en contestar.

-Seguro es Inglaterra para regañarme como siempre por este día. –decía mientras esperaba que su contestadota atendiera la llamada.

-_¡Hola! ¡Deja tu mensaje al héroe! Piiii…_

-Alfred… idiota… hip…

-Lo sabía -pensó reconociendo la voz de Arthur. –está borracho como de costumbre en este día.

-Te necesito… Francia está… hip…

-¡Dame eso! ¡Francia-niichan cuidará de él! ¡No te preocupes Alfred! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Besitos!

Clic…

Alfred se dirigió al local donde los demás países se encontraban festejando junto con los ciudadanos el día de la independencia americana.

-¡America-san! ¡Volvió!-lo saludaba Toris apenas entraba mientras a su espalda se encontraba Iván espiándolo con una sonrisa y el semblante oscuro.

-¡Tú nunca aprendes-aru!-escucharon que le gritaba China mientras lo jalaba de una oreja y lo llevaba a un rincón del salón.

-Esos dos tienen algo… - soltó suavemente Alfred.

-Ah si… desde hace unos meses… - soltó Toris.

-¿Qué?

-Es un alivio para mí. – dijo finalmente.-Aveces Rusia-san podía ser muy… -se calló al notar a la persona que esperaba cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Saludó con la mano a Feliks y se disculpó con Alfred para irse con éste.

Alfred escuchó un pequeño bullicio, la gente se aglomeraba en los ventanales de la habitación para observar los fuegos artificiales en el cielo oscuro. Fijó su mirada unos segundos y luego cayó en cuenta de muchas cosas.

Lejos de todo aquello, en el patio trasero, detrás de otro par de ventanales, Iván abrazaba a Yao por la espalda mientras éste apuntaba al cielo y sonreía al ver los fuegos artificiales. En un momento el ruso lo sorprendió alzándolo en sus brazos para besarlo luego.

Más cerca Feliks acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Toris y pasaba su brazo por la cintura de éste.

Y en una esquina del gran salón, sentados mirando por los vitrales se encontraban Berwald y Tino, el último señalando el cielo como lo hacía Yao momentos antes, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, presa del entusiasmo, mientras Berwald tomaba su mano y lo miraba con inmensa ternura.

-Ah… lo siento- murmuro Noruega luego de chocar contra él. El ligero golpe no logró traer por completo a Alfred a tierra firme.

-No es…-iba a decir algo pero detrás de Noruega apareció Islandia, para tomarle de la mano y sin palabras llevarlo un poco alejado del resto del grupo (escapando de Dinamarca).

-Es cierto…- dijo luego de un momento viendo a ambos países alejarse. –Yo he estado solo este tiempo…solo tenía a Arthur… ¡Es cierto! ¡Arthur!

Recordó la llamada del otro y se dispuso a buscarlo. Pasó una mirada rápida por los presentes. No había rastros de él… ni de Francia.

Salió en busca de él, cruzando el inmenso patio, dirigiéndose a los jardines interiores, en medio de la noche y siendo alumbrado por los fuegos artificiales que cruzaban el cielo.

-Baka… déjame… - escuchó la voz que podría reconocer sobre miles.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles… cuando l'amour llega… no hay diferencia de género- le decía Francis tomándolo con una mano por las muñecas y recorriendo su torso desnudo con los dedos de forma terriblemente provocadora.

-¡Arthur!-dijo Alfred luego de un momento al notar a éste sentado sobre las piernas de Francis y sobrepasando sus límites. El sonrojo de sus mejillas y la mirada cansada, delataban el estado etílico del más pequeño, además de varias botellas de vino en el suelo. Presa del alcohol Arthur resultaba terriblemente manipulable. Ahí estaba, de juguete con Francia y completamente desnudo.

Al ver a Alfred, Francis se separó de Arthur quien se tambaleó en dirección del menor. El francés no dijo nada, simplemente se retiró de vuelta a la fiesta.

Alfred se sacó su inseparable abrigo y lo pasó por los hombros de Arthur, para luego abrazarlo y sentarse con él en el pasto, apoyando su espalda en un árbol y acomodando la cabeza de Arthur en su pecho y el cuerpo de éste recargado en el suyo.

Pasó un largo minuto de silencio. Arthur temblaba por el frío de la noche mientras sostenía el abrigo de Alfred, lo cerraba en torno a su cuello con una mano y recogía las piernas para generar más calor.

-Alfred… esta posición…- rompió con el silencio. Alfred lo obligó a seguir guardándolo posando el dedo índice sobre los labios de Arthur para luego acariciar su cabeza.

-Sólo lo haré por hoy y porque estás tan borracho que no recordarás nada. – le dijo.

Arthur cerró los ojos. Escuchó los fuegos artificiales lejanos, como si no formaran parte del momento que compartía con Alfred. Sintió cómo poco a poco se desvanecía.

-Gracias…-logró murmurar al menor mientras se acurrucaba más en el cuerpo del otro. Alfred besó su cabeza en actitud paternal. Una verdadera ironía si en ese entonces hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba.

* * *

_Más tarde, esa misma noche..._

Arthur dormía en la cama de Alfred mientras éste lo observaba con detenimiento. Acarició los contornos de su rostro con delicadeza mientras escuchaba la sonora respiración de Arthur mientras dormía.

-Este año no me felicitaste… - le reprochó suavemente.

Arthur movió la cabeza y soltó un breve gemido, para aspirar hondamente y abrir los ojos.

-Nh… ¿Al?... ¿qué paso?

-Lo usual. Te emborrachaste y apareciste bailando desnudo…

-¡¿Ha?!-Arthur no pudo reprimir su vergüenza y levantarse de golpe, sentándose en la cama.

Alfred alzó la cabeza en actitud orgullosa.

-Estaba mintiendo… a medias –dijo cerrando un ojo.-¡tranquilo! Nadie además de mi te vio desnudo… ah si, Francia.

Arthur volvió a meterse en la cama, adoptando posición fetal dentro de las sábanas y tratando de cubrir el sonrojo de sus mejillas con las mantas y almohadas.

-Mejor te dejo descansar- le dijo finalmente Alfred. Se dispuso a levantarse cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la mano.

-Quédate… ¿si?...

Alfred suspiró.

Se quedaron así por un lapso de media hora.

Nada… ni una palabra.

La mano que Arthur tenía sobre la de Alfred empezó a moverse, recorriendo con sus dedos los del otro de forma delicada y suave. Logró que el más grande lo mirara.

-No hagas eso.

-Si quiero…

-No es correcto…

-Mi respuesta es no entonces…-soltó de repente Arthur haciendo que el otro se desorientara en la conversación.

-¿Eh?

Arthur se incorporó sin soltar la mano del otro para mirarlo completamente sonrojado.

-Mi respuesta es no…-repitió apenado. –lo siento…

Alfred lo recordó. Días antes, en vista de la mejora en su relación, le había pedido a Arthur ser algo más. En ese momento, Arthur no pudo concebir ninguna respuesta, por lo que Alfred le pidió que lo pensara.

Ahí lo tenía. Todo se resumía a un no.

Alfred sintió que algo en su interior se rompía… moría.

Se deslizó al lado de Arthur, recostándose y abrazándolo, atrayendo su rostro a su pecho.

-Al…

-Perdón… -dijo sintiendo las lágrimas desbordarse- déjame dormir contigo solo por hoy… te lo ruego…

Arthur no dijo nada. No se quejó. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir mientras Alfred acariciaba su cabeza y besaba ésta. Se sintió culpable al sentir el dolor de Alfred como si fuera el suyo propio, de haber sido el que lo ocasionó. Pero no podía aceptar… tenía sus motivos.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, Alfred acariciaba el rostro de Arthur como lo hiciera rato antes de ser rechazado rotundamente. Se aseguró de que Arthur estuviese completamente dormido para acercar su rostro al del otro y robarle un beso.

Uno solo no le bastó. Tomo su rostro con la mayor delicadeza y se puso a besarlo como hubiera deseado hacerlo si él estuviera despierto y hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos. Nunca dejaría ir a esa persona, no se alejarían otra vez, por nada del mundo.

Necesitaba cansarse del sabor de esos labios en una noche, como fuera posible, lo necesitaba, para no tener que desearlo aún más ni extrañarlo.

Los sentía, suaves y cálidos, invitándolo constantemente a seguir, a avanzar un poco más, a hacerlos completamente suyos, a ellos y a ese cuerpo entero. Cada centímetro de la piel de Arthur debía pertenecerle solamente a él. Solo él se los merecía.

Levantó la camiseta que él mismo le puso a Arthur para cubrir su completa desnudez, ahora recorría su desnudo torso con las manos, sintiendo cómo se quemaba por dentro.

Se detuvo con una mano acariciando el vientre de Arthur. Volvió a recostarse a su lado sin alejar la mano de su posición actual.

-Con todos los hechizos raros que haces… podrías inventar uno para darme un bebé- le susurró al oído para besar sus labios por última vez en esa noche y volver a cubrirlo completamente.

* * *

La mañana se coló por la ventana con su aire fresco propio de la época. Cuando Arthur despertó Alfred se había ido, dejándole un desayuno bien preparado a un lado y el pasaje de vuelta a su tierra.

No se volvieron a ver desde entonces hasta esa extraña mañana en la que un Arthur empequeñecido por motivos extraños se abrazaba de Alfred, un completo desconocido al que había adoptado como padre.

_Fin Flash back_

Alfred nuevamente se encontraba acariciado el rostro del pequeño. Volvió a besar sus cabellos dorados y su frente. El pequeño respiraba casi imperceptiblemente, con los labios entreabiertos. Posó su dedo índice sobre éstos.

-Aun siendo un niño, tus labios son igual de suaves y deseables- dijo.

_"Aún pienso esforzarme... haré que vuelvas a la normalidad y te diré que te amo las veces que sea necesario."_

Cansado por el largo y difícil día que tuvo, decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir también.

* * *

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews ^-^

**Lastsentence:** Te apunto al club de fans de Gilbo? ^.^ adoro a ese tipo xD es casi tan cool como Alfred (lo siento... tengo alfreditis x_x) gracias por tu review ^-^

**Kibamarta:** Mi hermana mafiosa que me apoya en mi trauma hetaliano T_T gracias por estar presente aqui tambien T^T *pañuelo y sonido de sonarse la nariz*

**Alfa-san:** Mi otra hermana mafiosa xD pero en serio que no se porque veo a Alfred y digo "Forrest Gump" xD es mi peli favorita *-* gracias a ti tambien por acompañarme aqui (y no lanzarme tomates)

**Camila: **Eu fala (o entende) portugues xD (meu melhor amigo e do Brazil) ^o^ muito obrigado por seu review!

**Mina-chan:** Gracias por tu review y espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo y me acompañes en los siguientes ^-^

**Anker: **cuento contigo para la continuación? *-* gracias por el apoyo transformado en review.

**Yumiko Tsuji:** *-* a vos tambien te tengo en el fanfic de Junjou OwO! espero no dejes de leer y que te guste la historia (sé que escribo cosas raras, pero mientras el Vaticano no me fiche, creo que estará bien xD)

**Sillyknight12:** Arigato por tu review ^-^ hope u enjoy it! *-* (bien chafa mi inglés xD)

* * *

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

Alfred se volvió loco! está viendo hadas!

(Todo por culpa de Halloween)


	4. Inglaterra

**Héroes y Ángeles**

_**4: Inglaterra**_

El viento movía sus rubios cabellos a un compás nunca antes expresado. El pasto se aplastaba bajo sus pies y un gran muelle se extendía frente a él. De forma abstracta, podía sentir el clima seco propio de su tierra, el calor intensificado del verano y la nostalgia invadiendo su ser al contemplar la escena.

Reconoció a un niño sentado en la zona de embarque y desembarque, observando el horizonte. Reconoció sus mismos rasgos en ese niño, los ojos azules, el pelo rubio y un rizo en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

-Hey… pequeño… ¿cuándo tiempo más piensas esperarle? – preguntó inseguro de si el niño lo había escuchado y, en ese caso, de si iría a recibir una respuesta por parte de éste.

-Para siempre si es necesario.-contestó el pequeño completamente decidido.

-Quizás no venga en un tiempo más…

-¡De todas formas! – dijo el niño Alfred al adulto Alfred- voy a esperarle porque me dijo que volvería.

…_Arthur…_

_

* * *

_Alfred abrió los ojos con mucho pesar. Se restregó los párpados con el dorso de la mano y se estiró dentro de la cama. Escuchó un pequeño gemido provenir de su lado derecho acompañado de un sollozo contenido. Soltó un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Qué sucede, Iggy?- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Arthur y secando sus lágrimas con una mano.

-Perdóname papá… - le dijo Arthur. Alfred comprendió inmediatamente y se levantó para llenar la bañera de agua caliente. Al encontrarse ésta llena, metió la mano para cerciorarse de la temperatura. Estaba perfecta.

-Iggy, ¡ven a tomar un baño! – le dijo animosamente mientras el pequeño bajaba de la cama aún apenado. Se cruzaron en el umbral de la puerta, Alfred dirigiéndose a cambiar las sábanas y Arthur a tomar su baño.

Su mano, que se balanceaba al costado fue sorprendida por un toque cálido, propio de un niño, haciendo que Alfred se detuviera a mirar.

-Papá… no quiero bañarme solo. –dijo ocultando su rostro en la mano de Alfred.

Alfred suspiró resignado.

-En serio que voy a cortarte el cabello.- le decía a Arthur mientras pasaba las manos acompañadas de shampoo por su cabeza, mientras el pequeño cerraba los ojos.

-Pero me veo bien así papá…

-Preferiría que me llamaras hermano mayor… - se quejaba.

-No… Escocia es mi hermano… y los hermanos son malos- dijo Arthur poniéndose algo triste por evocar sus recuerdos dolorosos con Escocia.

* * *

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Volviste!- gritaba un energético Alfred corriendo al encuentro de su "hermano mayor".

-Te dije que volvería… - iba a decir algo más pero fue tacleado por el "pequeño" Alfred, quien ya guardaba la apariencia de un niño de doce años.

-¡¡¡Te quiero Iggy!!!

-¡Alfred! Yo también te quiero pero… ¡nos estamos ensuciando! – reprendía Inglaterra al pequeño America.

-¡Lo hice para tomar un baño contigo! – dijo con una de esas sonrisas a las que Arthur no podría decir que no.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en uno de tantos lagos, Alfred jugando con el agua y Arthur intentando (en vano) lavar a Alfred como era debido.

* * *

-Y hoy es Halloween- decía Alfred restregándose la cabeza con una toalla y acomodando sus anteojos.- bueno… creo que éste año me quedaré sin dulces, todo por cuidar…- se calló. Miró a la cama donde su pequeño "hijo" trataba de pasar la cabeza por el blanco mandil (ahora limpio) y se atoraba en él. Alfred se acercó a ayudarle.- de verdad Iggy… eres un caso perdido.

Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, alzándolo para acunarlo suavemente mientras lo besaba en la frente y los ojos.

De repente, en la bodega escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención.

-¿Tony? ¿Eres tu?- dijo y no recibió respuesta.

-¿Papá?- lo llamó el niño con una pregunta dibujada en el rostro.

-Iggy, quédate aquí. Papá irá a tender algunos asuntos.-dijo tomando un bate de baseball y dirigiéndose a la bodega.

Avanzó por el pasillo sigilosamente, mientras blandía el bate en sus manos. Los ruidos no cesaban y él se ponía cada segundo más y más nervioso. ¿Quién podría atreverse a invadir su casa? ¿Eso ponía a Iggy en riesgo? No quiso pensarlo.

-Si alguien llegara a hacerle algo… lo mataría-murmuró para sí.

Se acercó a la puerta despacio. La mano le temblaba, aún así hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para pasar un poco de saliva de forma ruidosa y posar sus dedos en el pomo de la puerta.

El ruido cesó por unos segundos.

-Es ahora o nunca….- dijo- Cowboyman no puede temerle a nada… soy un héroe…

Abrió la puerta y entró armado con el bate. Tenía como música de fondo la canción de misión imposible tarareada por él.

Nada…

-Creo que Iggy me ha contagiado su locura- dijo frotándose la frente con los dedos.

-¡Hola!- dijo una vocecita. Alfred reaccionó golpeando con el bate a… un duende pequeño que salió volando por la ventana en dirección al sol gritando "¡Allá voy Jesús!"

-Un… ¿duende?... de verdad ya enloquecí…

-¡Qué torpe! – le reclamaba otra voz.

-¡Voces en mi cabeza!-Alfred cerró los ojos pensando que así, las voces en su cabeza se irían.

Luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con una pequeñísima y brillante hada.

Parpadeó dos veces.

-Y yo que pensaba enviar a Arthur al psiquiatra un día -soltó queriendo darse la vuelta. Giró sobre sí mismo para avanzar un paso y chocar contra… ¡¿un unicornio?!

-¡Oh no! ¡Sigo loco!-soltó sin querer creerlo.

De la nada se encontró rodeado por seres extraños, seres que solo recordaba de los cuentos de hadas que Arthur le leyera tiempo atrás, cuando él era el niño pequeño.

-Muy bien… muy bien… ustedes son producto de mi imaginación o me volví loco… no se… pero…- alzó el bate asustando a todos.- no se acerquen a Iggy o a mi o la pagarán caro.

Bailando graciosamente en el aire, la pequeña hada que lo había saludado se acercó hasta él para bajar sus lentes hasta la punta de su nariz.

-Tienes hasta tu cumpleaños para solucionarlo- le dijo.

-¿Eh?

-Él ha sufrido mucho por ti- soltó el unicornio.

-¡¿Ha?! ¿A qué se…?- se dio cuenta- ¿Iggy?

Tomó al hada en sus manos para moverla en el aire.

-¡Regrésalo a la normalidad!-decía.

La pequeña hada apenas podía soltar algunas palabras hasta que Alfred la soltara. Recuperó su color brillante.

-Sucede que todo es tu culpa.- le dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Mía?- Alfred no entendía nada.

-Si, tuya. – Se arregló los bordes del vestido- él quería darte un regalo, algo que los uniera para siempre, sin importarle cuánto tuviera que pagar por ello. Él podía pagar lo que fuera, pero para que el hechizo funcionara, tú tenías que demostrar que lo amabas tanto como él a ti.

-¿Eh?... entonces… si quiero que él regrese a la normalidad… ¿tengo que demostrarle que lo amo?-dijo al fin comprendiendo Alfred.

Tanto el hada como el unicornio asintieron.

-¡Tanda de pedofílos! – Gritaba mientras asfixiaba al unicornio y agitaba al hada en el aire haciendo que los demás se asustaran aún más de él. – ¡si es solamente un niño!

Uno de los otros seres se acercó a él, uno que traía pinta de alquimista o mago o lo que fuera, para tomarlo por el hombro.

-Si Inglaterra no vuelve a ser quien era, tanto él como su nación desaparecerán.- le dijo.- Ese era el trato.

- Como verás,-continuó otro de voz chillona- dio todo por el todo, así que ve a demostrar que de verdad lo amas.

-Bien señor… ¿Harry Potter?…

-¡Mi nombre es Merlín por favor!

-No me importa… les demostraré que puedo cuidar a Iggy y demostrarle cuánto lo amo. ¡Ya verán de lo que es capaz un héroe enamorado!

-Hasta tu próximo cumpleaños…-dijo el hada.-ni un minuto más.

-Si, si… entiendo… soltó fastidiado.

Cuando se dio cuenta, todos los seres habían desaparecido.

-De verdad creo que demandaré a Mc Donalds… han debido ponerle algo raro a su salsa…

* * *

-¿Papá?- soltó Arthur cubierto por una manta que dejaba a la vista su rostro inocente y sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ya volvi Iggy… nada de qué preocuparse.- dijo sentándose a su lado y apretándolo contra su pecho. El niño, a su vez, abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su "papá".

Alfred en esos momentos sólo pensaba en dos cosas:

1: Llevar a Iggy a su tierra, sólo que ésta vez ambos con provisiones.

2: Comer una hamburguesa mientras canta la canción de Mc Donalds.

-Iggy… hay algo que debo decirte… Tenemos que hacer un viaje urgente a Mc Donalds por unas veinte hamburguesas… y luego iremos de vuelta a tu país...

No había terminado de hablar cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola América! Hoy tenemos reunión…

-¿Reunión? ¡Quién se reúne en halloween!

-Pues tu mismo lo sugeriste la vez anterior…

-¡No! ¡Cancélenla!... A propósito, ¿quién eres?

-Canadá…

-Ah es verdad… existes… jajaja…

-Ja… ja… tienes que venir… no la puedo cancelar América…

-Huuuum… si estuvieran en mis zapatos (los cuales aún no me pongo) de seguro que no… ¿Hola?

Le colgaron.

-Canadá puede ser malo a veces… - dijo apesadumbrado. Colgó el teléfono de mala gana y tomó a Arthur en sus brazos.-Bueno Iggy, papá tiene reunión con algunas personas y tienes que quedarte aquí.

-¿Yo solito?

A Alfred se le rompió el corazón, pero sería muy problemático llevar a Inglaterra en ese estado.

-Mira Iggy, es algo importante. Prometo volver lo más pron…

_-¡No te vayas! ¡Me da miedo quedarme en este lugar tan grande! ¡Estaré triste y solo!_

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Por un segundo creyó escucharse a sí mismo desde los labios del pequeño, cuando él era igual de niño. Le era tan doloroso separarse de Inglaterra.

* * *

-Papá… en la caja que habla vi que todo tiene música…- decía Iggy, quien se encontraba sobre los hombros de Alfred.

-Se llama televisión…- le dijo Alfred. - ¿cómo que todo tiene música?

-Si… cuando Batman aparece suena la canción rara. Si eres un héroe… ¿cuál es tu canción?

-Déjame ver…- pensaba Alfred mientras en su mente tenía el tema de Batman y al final en vez de "Batman" decían "Cowboyman". No… esa no era. Buscó un poco más y empezó a cantar- "I'm too sexy for you, too sexy for your mother"

Arthur comenzó a reír.

-¿Y la mía papi?

-¿La tuya?- Alfred volvió a buscar. La encontró, la canción perfecta para Arthur. Empezó a tararear la típica canción de circo.

Arthur volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas. Alfred lo bajó de sus hombros para acunarlo. No notó el momento en que se encontraba entrando al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, ni mucho menos a la sala de conferencias.

Entró con el pequeño en sus brazos.

Todos los países lo miraron. El incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

-¡Qué lindo-aruuuu!- gritó China acercándose al pequeño y tomándolo en brazos.- ¿Quién es?- le preguntó a Alfred luego.

-Pues… jajaja… no se cómo se lo tomarán…

-¿Una nueva nación?- preguntó Italia.

-Es más complicado que eso- le contestó Alemania.

-Si bueno…- Alfred se aclaró la garganta- voy a decirles esto. Él es…

Iba a aclarar todo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver la silueta de España con el periódico en las manos.

-¡FRANCIA HA INVADIDO INGLATERRA Y AHORA ES SU COLONIA!

Nadie pudo creerlo. ¿El gran Inglaterra tomado por Francia? ¿Dónde estaba el campeón de la guerra de los 100 años?

-¡Es imposible!

-¡Increíble!

-No puedo creerlo-aru…

-¡Tranquilícense! Eventualmente todos serán uno conmi…

-¡DE VERDAD NO APRENDES-ARU!

Todos los países armaban gran conmoción. China daba suaves golpes a Rusia en el brazo soltando su típico "¡Nadie se salva de ti-aru! ¡Nadie! ¡Malo!", Italia flotaba en la luna mientras su hermano se frotaba la frente y reprendía a España por dar la mala noticia.

-¿Cómo pudo suceder?

-¡Inglaterra se volvió débil!

-¡Estados Unidos tiene algo que ver!

-¡NO LE DIGAN ESO A MI PAPÁ Y YO NO SOY DÉBIL!

Se callaron y fijaron sus miradas en el regazo de China, que seguía abrazando al pequeño.

-Esas cejas…

-Esa actitud de tsundere…

-Sólo ataca si hablan de America-san…

-¡¿INGLATERRA?!-gritaron a coro todos los presentes.

* * *

**_Siguiente capítulo: _**

Arthur debe volver a la normalidad como sea para recuperar su nación que ahora se llama Nueva Francia.

Alfred busca la forma de demostrarle a Arthur cuánto lo ama.

Sólo pudo crecer cuando inglaterra lo dejó solo. ¿Debería él hacer lo mismo? ¿aunque fuera por el "bien" de Iggy?

(Como ya tengo el final, el siguiente es el penúltimo. El final lleno de pasión, así que alegrense xD)

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**Mina-chan:** Eso de traumar a toda la familia con hetalia xD eres mi orgullo! (de veras que vas a mi papá y le dices "señor, ¿cuál es su pareja favorita de hetalia?" te dice "Usa x UK") XD gracias por leer mi friky historia y más aún porque te guste ^-^ espero tenerte en los próximos capítulos.

**Kiky usui:** Gracias mil por tu review :) me hace feliz ver que hay gente fan del USAxUK (que yo odio el UKxJapón) y lamento hacer que francis abuse del pequeño iggy... pero es gracias a él (de una forma retorcida) que ésto se pondrá interesante ^.^ cuento contigo para los proximos caps?

**Escolastica:** No se porqué pero me encanta tu nick, solo que no se donde he escuchado eso... Scholastic... me suena... _ jejeje. Gracias por el review y bueno... todas mis historias son locas, se parecen a quien las escribe xD gracias por comprender y no enviarme al psiquiátrico (aún XD)

**lastsentence:** T-T nos tenemos que casar hija xD tengo la misma imagen tuya en mi msn y mi metroflog de hetalia xD (por algún motivo cuando escribo tu nombre con el punto desaparece o_oU) que viva el USA x UK! (y se muera el UKxJapon *escupe* blasfemia T-T)

**Crizzy-chan:** Arigato por tu review ^-^ y bueno, pondré el motivo del rechazo lo más antes posible (aunque ya está en el final) pero de todas formas trataré de adaptarlo :D

**S-chan:** La mente yaoista nos traiciona T-T pero si, habrá lemon (y algo más) al final, así que tranquila ^-^ no podría dejar virgen a Arthur por mucho tiempo ^-^ y bueno, explicaré más el porqué de Arthur chiquito (ya di algo en este capítulo OwOU)

**Anker: **Muchas gracias por el review, eso me da ánimos para seguirlo ^-^ espero te haya gustado el capítulo y (no me botes tomates) leas los siguientes xD


	5. Estados Unidos

Para mi esposa Junjoumoe quien leyo esto primero.

* * *

**Héroes y ángeles**

_**5: Estados Unidos**_

Los presentes guardaron silencio por un momento.

-Increíble-aru… -soltó China.- bajo esta forma, incluso podría perdonarte por el opio…

-¡Wooaaaah!- gritó Sealand acercándose a Inglaterra.- Eres hasta más pequeño que yo… pues bueno-arrebató al niño de los brazos de China- desde hoy eres parte del gran imperio de Seal…¡auch!

-Déjate de juegos.- dijo Alfred dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza y volviendo a tomar a Arthur en sus brazos.

Todos miraron a Alfred.

-Si bueno… sé que la apariencia de padre soltero no pega conmigo ¬_¬ pero ahora tenemos a Inglaterra en problemas así que a hacer algo…

Silencio…

-¡¿Qué nadie va a ayudarme?!

-No es forma de pedirlo-aru- soltó Yao cruzando sus brazos. Los demás lo imitaron mirando fijamente a Alfred.

-¡Está bien! Si me ayudan prometo no meterme más en sus asuntos…

-Y retirarás tus bases "secretas" de nuestras casas. – dijo Cuba.

-También los satélites que paran espiándonos. –soltó Japón.

-Y tu ejército tendrá las mismas prohibiciones que el mío. –agregó Alemania.

-Porqué más fácil no me piden que sea… ¡qué se yo! ¿Papa Noel?

-'se 's F'nlandia

-¡Su-san! ¡No digas eso!

-Pastaaaa…

-Ah Lovino esto me recuerda a cuando tú eras tan pequeño que yo…

-¡Cállate maldito España!

-¡Escuchen! – Llamó Alfred a todos- la única forma de lograr que Iggy crezca es que mantenga relaciones con otros países aparte de mi. Así que dejaré a Iggy con ustedes por un tiempo. Pero…- su semblante se oscureció asustando hasta al mismísimo Rusia- lo que le pase a él, les pasará a ustedes. Recuerden que aún soy el país más poderoso y que maneja a quien quiere. Así que no vayan a hacerlo llorar.

Los demás países temblaron en sus asientos, sorprendidos por el imprevisto (e inesperado) cambio de actitud en Estados Unidos.

-¡Bien! Ya que lo entendieron, dejaré a Iggy la primera semana de cada mes con cada uno de ustedes. Estén a la espera.-tomó aire- pueden irse. Yo tengo planes esta noche.

Cargó a Iggy y se dirigió a la salida, frente a la mirada temerosa de los otros países que aún no lograban captar lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

**_Esa noche…_**

-Vamos Iggy, todo está bien. No tengas miedo. –decía Alfred llevando de la mano al pequeño el cual caminaba a paso veloz para alcanzar las largas zancadas el mayor. A su alrededor pasaban muchos niños disfrazados de monstruos, hadas, vampiros…

-Pero papá… tengo miedo…- contestaba el pequeño con las voz temblorosa mientras se paraban frente a una casa.

-Todo va a estar bien. –Alfred se puso de rodillas, aun así era más alto. Arregló la capa del pequeño y cubrió su cabeza con la caperuza.- ya está mi pequeño Harry Potter.

-Parezco caperuzito negro…- dijo con la mirada baja, con una expresión tan tierna que Alfred no aguantó y abrazó fuertemente mientras chillaba cosas ininteligibles que requerían un diccionario español-moe, moe-español.

-¡Vamos Iggy! ¡Harry no tendría miedo!- decía Alfred enfilando al pequeño frente a la casa y dándole un suave empujón. Iggy caminó con el paso dudoso y se plantó frente a la puerta. Giró su cabeza buscando seguridad en la mirada de su "papá" quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Volvió a enfrentarse a la gran puerta.

Mientras tanto, no notó que Alfred sacaba un celular del bolsillo.

-Hagan su trabajo…-susurró.

De la casa salió un norteamericano, con el gesto cansado y la cara rabiosa. Era uno difícil.

-Trick… or… -empezó a murmurar el pequeño sujetando con sus pequeñas manos la varita "mágica" que complementaba su disfraz, mientras el hombre lo miraba impaciente,esperando por azotar la puerta, como lo había hecho minutos antes con al menos otros quince niños.

No sabía que éste niño, era un verdadero "hijito de papá"

-¿No vas a decir nada? – le dijo a regañadientes asustando al pequeño. Alfred se acercó a él, parándose detrás de Iggy y mirando al hombre directamente.

-Lo diré yo.- dijo mientras a sus espaldas, detrás de los árboles, por encima de los arbustos, y saliendo de los lugares menos esperados aparecían oficiales del FBI con pistolas en mano, apuntando al sujeto. El hombre notó también el punto de una mirilla laser en su entrecejo. –Trick or treat…

* * *

-Vaya que hoy si conseguiste muchos dulces.-decía Alfred cargando una bolsa tan grande como las que Tino cargaba en navidad, seguido por otros siete guardias con bolsas similares.-de verdad Iggy, tienes carisma, les caes bien a todos y eso lo heredaste de mi.

* * *

_Cuidando a Iggy: Parte 1_ (Noviembre)

Alemania: ¡ENUMERENSEEE!

Italia: ¡Uno!

Japón: ¡Dos!

Iggy: …

Alemania: ¡Soldado! ¡No lo escuche!

Iggy: T-T ¡no se contar!

* * *

_Cuidando a Iggy: Parte 2 (Diciembre)_

China: Ten, toma un poco de té.

Iggy. ¡Ah! ¡Es delicioso! ¡Mejor que el café que me dio papá!

China: ¡Quién le da café a un niño!

Rusia: ¡Si! ¡Quién!

China: ¡Estados Unidos ahora si que va a oírme!

Rusia: ¡Si! ¡Eso!

China: *Al teléfono* ¡Estás loco o qué-aru! ¡Quién le da café a un niño-aru!... ¡no me importa que tú lo tomaras desde que tienes memoria-aru! ¡Eso lo explicaría todo-aru! ¡Nos basta y sobra con un solo Estados Unidos-aru!

Rusia: Psst… chiquito…

Iggy: ¿Si?

Rusia: Tú quieres ser tan grande como yo, ¿a que si?

Iggy: Eh… si… creo…

Rusia: La única forma es… que seas uno con papá Rus… ¡Ah China!

China: *Golpeando a Rusia en el hombro* ¡Tu no aprendes-aru! ¡Es solo un niño-aru! ¡Nadie se salva de ti-aru! ¡Nadie-aru! ¡Malo Rusia-aru! ¡Malo!

* * *

_Cuidando a Iggy: Parte 3 (Enero)_

Lituania: ¡De verdad que eres lindo!

Polonia: Ah gracias Liet. Pero eso ya lo sabía.

Lituania: ¡Hablaba con el niño!

Polonia: Al cuál no le darás mis dulces, ¿verdad?

Lituania: *Dándole una bolsa cargada de dulces a Iggy* Eh… no… cómo se te ocurre eso… Iré a traer algo del mercado. *Sale*

Polonia: *Mirando a Iggy* ¿Así que tenemos que hacerte crecer eh?

*Minutos más tarde*

Lituania: Ya lleg… que coñ…?!!!

Iggy: *Dando vueltas en el ventilador del techo* Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Polonia: Ah Liet, Bienvenido.

Lituania: América-san me va matar…

* * *

_Cuidando a Iggy: Parte 4 (Febrero)_

Noruega: *Mirando fijamente a Iggy*

Islandia: *Mirando fijamente a Iggy*

Iggy: *Comiendo dulces de regaliz*

*La puerta se abre de par en par*

Dinamarca: ¡¡¡Vilma!!! ¡¡¡Ya llegue!!!

Noruega: *Golpea a Dinamarca*

Islandia: *Lo bota fuera de la casa.*

Iggy: *Observando la escena* ¿Puedo golpear al grandote yo también?

Noruega: Cuando crezcas…

Iggy: No es justo…

Islandia: No seas tan estricto Noruega.

Noruega: Está bien…

Siguiente escena:*Iggy pateando a Dinamarca en el suelo mientras Noruega e Islandia lo miran inexpresivos pensando que sería un buen país escandinavo.*

* * *

_Cuidando a Iggy: Parte 5 (Marzo)_

Iggy: ¡Mamá Finfi es lo mejor!

Sealand: ¡Consigue tu propia madre!

Finlandia: ¡Sealand!

Suecia: *Se acerca y besa a Finlandia en la mejilla para abrazarlo*

Finlandia: ¡Su-san!

Iggy: ¡¡¡Woah!!! ¡Yo también quiero un papá y una mamá que se quieran así! *-*

Finlandia: *Susurrando* Auxilio…

* * *

_Cuidando a Iggy: Parte 6 (Abril)_

Prusia: Pst… amiguito… ¡si tú!... el de las cejotas… tu sabes… ¿qué es el yaoi?

Iggy: Eh… no…

Prusia: ¿Ves a ese señorito de ahí? *señalando a Autria*

Iggy: Eh… si…

Prusia: ¿Ves a ese otro señorito de ahí? *señalando a Suiza*

Iggy: Si…

Prusia: Ahora… ¿ves esos perritos de ahí? ¿Uno sobre el otro?

Hungría: *sale de la nada y le da un sartenazo a Prusia* ¡Seré amante del yaoi pero respeto a los pequeños! ¬_¬ Tú maldito zoo-voye-homo-exibi-pedofílico!

* * *

_Cuidando a Iggy: Parte 7(Mayo)_

España: *apachurrando a Iggy* ¡¡¡Woaaah!!! ¡¡¡Mi nuevo hijo!!! ¡¡¡Cuando crezcas cásate conmigo!!!

Iggy: ¡Lo siento! Yo sólo quiero a mi papá Alfred…

Romano: *Golpeando a España y arrastrándolo de un pie cuando este se desmaya* nunca vas a aprender… ¡primero yo, después sud América y ¿ahora él?!

Iggy: ¿?

Estados Unidos: *Sale de la nada* ¡Ven aquí peque! *levanta a Iggy y se lo lleva*

*Se cierra el telón*

* * *

Iggy no había crecido un ápice en esos meses al lado de los otros países. Alfred sólo tenía un mes más antes de 4 de julio para lograr que Arthur regresara a la normalidad.

Gracias a la ayuda "voluntaria" de los otros países, Alfred e Iggy pudieron llegar nuevamente a Inglaterra… para notar una segunda Torre Eiffel en lo que antes fuera Londres.

-Veo Londres… veo Francia… literal...- soltó Alfred.- ¡Francia va a morir!

Ambos llegaron a la ex casa de Arthur, en la cual (a propósito) se había pintado los colores de la bandera de Francia.

Pudo ver a muchos soldados del ejército francés ordenando a los ingleses qué y cómo hacer las cosas.

Muchos ingleses ahora hablaban francés.

Completamente alterado, Alfred entró en la casa para ir a la sala, la cuál ahora era el despacho de Francis.

-¡Francia!

-Ah, hola Estados Unidos y… - suprimió una risa burlona- lo que queda de Inglaterra.

-Francia, tenías la advertencia de no tomar la casa de Arthur…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Declararme la guerra en territorio inglés y destruir la casa del cejudo?

Alfred se sorprendió. Tenía razón. Si declaraban la guerra a Francia, los primeros en ser usados como escudos serían los ingleses. Arthur prefería tener que pelear solo a dañar a su gente.

Se retiró junto a Iggy, completamente derrotado. No podía llevar bien las derrotas. El gran Estados Unidos era incapaz de perder.

Y ahí estaba, todo su honor caído en un solo día. No había forma de hacer crecer a Iggy.

* * *

-Papá… ¿estás enojado conmigo?- soltó el pequeño entrando a la carpa que habían armado en la costa. Alfred extendió sus brazos para recibir al pequeño y abrazarlo.

-No… papá está enojado consigo mismo. –aclaró preocupado.

El tiempo pasaba. Cada segundo que se iba no regresaba y Arthur no parecía crecer un milímetro.

Alfred trató de recordar. ¿Cómo fue que él logró crecer?

Lo recordó. Creció de golpe cuando creyó que Arthur se había olvidado de él y lo había dejado solo en su tierra.

-No…-se dijo la noche que lo pensó mientras observaba al niño dormir sobre su pecho.- no puedo dejar a Arthur solo.

Acarició los rubios cabellos del niño para besarlo en la frente. Dormido, como estaba, no pudo sentir a Alfred llorando.

* * *

Iggy se levantó a la mañana siguiente, dentro de la carpa. A su lado había muchas hamburguesas, ropa limpia y algo que parecían dólares arrebujados.

-¿Papá? – llamó sintiéndose solo. No recibió respuesta.

* * *

-¿Están todos?- preguntaba un hombre francés que no pudo ser entendido por Alfred, el cuál se encontraba en la borda del barco, observando la gran isla que antes fuera el gran imperio británico.

Se sentía miserable. Culpable.

-"Es por su bien…"- pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro.- "Es fuerte…tiene que estar bien… yo sé que estará… muy…"

-¡Nos vamos!-pareció gritar el capitán del barco. Los demás franceses soltaron las sogas que unían el barco al muelle y el navío empezó a moverse. Deberían llegar a las costas francesas en unas horas.

Alfred se incorporó y se dio la vuelta, pensando en ir a dormir a su camarote. Cuando de repente… su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada.

-¡Papá!- escuchó que gritaba una lejana vocecita.

-"No lo oigas… no es él"

-¡Papá! ¡No me dejes!

-"No lo mires… si lo miras no podrás…"

-¡Papá!

Alfred giró para ver a lo lejos a un pequeño Arthur corriendo en su dirección, a lo largo de la costa, sumergiéndose en el agua.

-¡Iggy! ¡Regresa! ¡Es peligroso!

El niño siguió avanzando mientras el agua consumía su cuerpo. Cuando sintió el agua llegarle a la altura de los codos se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Alfred.

Giró sobre sí mismo con determinación. Alfred un poco aliviado pensó que regresaría a la carpa. Se sentó donde se encontraba, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas siendo consumido por la molesta sensación de culpa.

-¿Qué hace ese niño?- escuchó que la gente gritaba. Rápidamente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la costa, que se elevaba en un acantilado y en la cima de éste Arthur corría tratando de dar alcance al barco.

-¡Arthur! ¡Vuelve! – Le gritó Alfred al borde de la histeria- ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Vete!

-¡No!...- jadeaba el pequeño llevando sus esfuerzos al límite. – ¡tu me dijiste que estarías conmigo! ¡Prometiste cuidarme! ¡Los héroes no rompen sus promesas!

El corazón de Alfred se sintió quebrarse y clavarse en su costado. Era incapaz de dejar al pequeño solo, ambos sabían lo que era la soledad.

-¡Se cae! – gritaba la gente sacando a Alfred de su ensimismamiento para ver a Arthur cayendo del acantilado y su cuerpo ser devorado por el mar.

Antes de darse cuenta, tenía un pié sobre la borda y el otro en la baranda, impulsándose con toda su fuerza al agua, fuera del barco.

_-Si me dijeras que si… siempre sería tu héroe._

_-Alfred… yo…_

_-Piénsalo… por favor…Quisiera tu respuesta antes de mi cumpleaños. _

De la misma forma se sentía cuando se lo propuso. Volando en el aire. Cerró los ojos para el impacto con el agua.

_-Mi respuesta es no…lo siento…_

El agua fría tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Sintió sus músculos acalambrarse, pero no importaba. Empezó a nadar con desesperación, buscando a Arthur en medio del agua.

Encontró su diminuto cuerpo hundiéndose y nadó a él, cargándolo a la superficie.

-¡Iggy! ¡Despierta por favor! – le dijo aferrándose al pequeño mientras mantenía a ambos en flote.

Arthur estornudó y comenzó a toser, Alfred palmeaba su espalda mientras se aferraba a él.

-Papá…

-¡Tonto! ¡Pudiste matarte!

-No… eres mi héroe y siempre me cuidarás… me lo prometiste.

Los ojos llorosos de ambos se encontraron. Iggy tomó el rostro de Alfred en sus pequeñas manos para acercarse y dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente.

* * *

Robando un recuerdo de Alfred.

Una pelea que no tenía importacia. ¡Arthur es tan tonto! Y no es que el pequeño Alfred sea caprichoso... simplemente no le gusta perder ni que Arthur le de la contra. Ya le enseñaría a ese inglés... iba a irse al fondo del bosque y a ocultarse ahi. ¡Seguro que el otro se preocuparía! Y luego lloraría pidiendole disculpars al pequeño Alfred, diciendo que los Estados Unidos de América era el país más poderoso y que Inglaterra moría por ser uno de sus estados.

Oh si, estaría tan preocupado...

Estaba anocheciendo. Alfred, recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados para no ver a los muchos monstruos que lo rodeaban y actuaban como arbustos, pensaba en que quizás escapar no había sido una buena opción.

Quizás era verdad. Él era un niño fuerte, pero necesitaba a Arthur a su lado.

-Vaya que eres testarudo- decía su "hermano mayor" alzándolo del frío pasto para cargarlo de vuelta a casa.

Su cabeza en el pecho del otro, escuchando la melodía que más amaba.

Y Arthur acunándolo, acariciando su pequeña espalda y besando su mejilla.

Ese era el mejor lugar del mundo. Ésa persona era el mejor héroe de todos.

_...¿Cuándo lo he perdido todo?..._

* * *

Phew... xD

Creo que hare la historia más larga para gusto de muchas (y porque me encanta escribir de esta pareja xD) Pero la parte apasionada queda para el siguiente capítulo. De verdad que no soy una pervertida (?).

Y bueno, en el LiveJournal estábamos discutiendo sobre el artículo en wikipedia sobre la alianza Anglojaponesa, la cual tenía como base que Inglaterra no ayudaría a Japón si este se metía con Estados Unidos, un punto más para nosotras. Otro punto que me dió Kanami_yuuta es que en google si buscas "Special Relationships" lo primerito que te sale es la relación especial que tienen USA y UK, al grado de compartir bases militares.

SI ESO NO ES AMOR DÍGANME QUÉ ES?! T-T

Eventualmente... todas seremos uno con LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE BRITEÑA! (o BRETAÑA UNIDA) xD que será el bebé de estos dos ^-^

* * *

No soy yo si no contesto reviews:

**Yuriy Hiwatari:** Gracias por el super review ^o^/ y bueno, creo que Francia no sería Francia si no aprovechara conflictos ajenos xD te juro que estoy con un vicio único por Iggy xD es que es tan... tan... moe?! xD espero tenerte hasta el final (que ya no tengo idea de cuando será xD)

**Electra's:** Dilo hermana! Arthur con kiku es una blasfemia! o deberían censurarlo en el Vaticano! kiku debería morir!!! _ (ya ni tanto xD) dale, abraza a Iggy, Alfred es celosito pero creo que podría compartirlo ^-^ gracias por tu rev!!!

**Lastsentence:** Y vamosa fundar nuestra web anti ukxjap... (blasfemia!) y si!!! nada que ver Rusia tampoco T_T Rusia-san es de China! *-*muchas gracias por tu review y puedes dejarme testamentos de review si quieres xD

**Junjoumoesposa!!!xD: **Te has convertido en mi editora personal xD muchas gracias por el apoyo y las charlas a las 2 am xD (creo q ese es nuestro record antes de que yo entre en coma) y bueno, cambié un poco este cap de su versión original. Espero te guste ^-^

**Mimi Tachikawa:** Nuuu... qué sería de nosotras sin Francia-niichan el aprovechado number one? xD ese le pone el picante a todo xD gracias por tu review!!! ^-^

**Crizzy chan:** Aqui la actualización, la cual espero haya sido de tu agrado y sigas leyendo ^-^ gracias por tu review! Ya verás, podrá demostrar su amor, solo que su orgullo interfiere mucho _.

**fianceee:** Wow muchas gracias! :3 un motivo más para no dejar la vocación de escritora ^-^ aquí la continuación que espero te guste y te agradezco el review.

**Robin Ivanova de Braginsky:** Eventualmente... todas seremos uno con Rusia... y con Bretaña Unida tambien xD Gracias por el review y espero tener tu atención hasta el final ^-^

**Mina-chan:** ;_; ese es el espíritu hermana! (matemos a Japón! bueno...en realidad a Kiku _ qué culpa tiene el pobre país? xD) gracias por el review, es parte de la lluvia de inspiraciones n_nU

**S-chan:** Verás entonces en el siguiente capítulo xD pero no pienses que soy una perver porfas T-T ese es el vicio que produce consumir a esta pareja en altas dosis... Gracias por tu review!!!

**Escolastica:** Yeah! ¡qué les cuesta a los otros entender que Arthur es UKe hasta en su código genético?! Y bueno, no es que odiemos a Japón, pero creo que ni tu ni yo le damos mucha importancia (a no ser que esté de metiche, ahi lo fusilamos!) xD Muchas gracias por tu review, te ha gustado este capítulo?

**Yumiko Tsuji:** Eventualmente tendremos al bebé de China, y será un rubio yandere de ojos rasgados que hará a sus padres uno con el xD mi sueño hecho realidad xD No me golpees por haber tardado por favor!! ;o; io soy una niña buena! xD (ni yo me la creo) Gracias por tu rev!!! ^-^

**Kibamarta:** T-T mi hermana que se fue de vacaciones y me dejó solita T__T ay hermana qué haremos contigo?! Espero sigas leyendo y aunque te vayas a China, vuelvas pronto!!!! T-T se siente mucho tu ausencia!

**Brasil-chan:** bienvenidos sean los reviews en portugues ^o^/ muito obrigado!!!

**Kasumi kun:** no llores! creo que he de agregarle algunos capítulos más, eso lo decidirán ustedes en el siguiente capítulo y según cómo lo vean n_n que doy para escribir un libro de esta pareja xD (en serio! tengo una cosa de 6 fics en mente u_uU) Gracias por tu review!

**Rinoa-Diethel:** Te saliste con la tuya amiguita! xD gracias a tí se me ocurrió lo de la parte de Halloween xD gracias por leer y no botarme tomates XD y también espero te haya gustado el performance de China en este cap. Ja ne!

**MinnieLuna:** Aqui la continuación que espero te haya gustado y te haya hecho reir tanto como la otra. (Mis dotes de payaso se están esfumando T_T puedo sentirlo!) y les di el gusto al poner a Iggy disfrazado de Harry Potter xD pero es tan moe!!! *-*

**Ross Rice:** Espero no llegues a odiar a Francis por este capítulo xD de verdad que creo que él es el eje en esta historia, si no fuera tan aprovechado con Arthur, Alfred no dejaría su orgullo de lado u_uU ya subo el otro capi ^^ unos ajustes más y listo! *-*

**Kaoru Luna Love Fan:** Gracias por consentirme con tu review ^-^ qui la continuación que espero hayas disfrutado ^o^/

**Rabbit in the hat:** Creo que el fic se está haciendo Shota xD de por sí y solito se hizo shota T-T pero bue, mientras sean Alfred con Arthur cualquier cosa está bien! :3 gracias por tu review y espero tenerte hasta el final ^-^/

* * *

USA: Cada review es una hamburquesa para mi!

UK: Glotón! estás fuera de forma!

USA: Si el redondo es una forma!!!! Y-Y


	6. El sueño que se volvió realidad

_A todas las personas que me acompañaron hasta este punto, dejando reviews o simplemente leyendo sin tacharlo de basura. Tambien a cada fan del USAxUK, eventualmente todas seremos uno con ¡Bretaña Unida!  
_

_Especialmente para Junjoumoe (no pongo el puntito que se borra el nombre xD) mi querida esposa que me aguanta todas.  
_

* * *

**Héroes y Ángeles**

_**6: El sueño que se volvió realidad.**_

Otro sueño extraño. De eso debía tratarse.

Alfred frente a una gran burbuja de cristal. Acercó sus dedos para tocarla. Fría y bastante gruesa. ¿Por qué estaba eso ahí?

Meneó la cabeza buscando algo, sintiéndose solo. A la derecha el panorama desértico se extendía sin límites. No había una línea que marcara un horizonte ni un final. Ni siquiera sabía si eso era el mundo. Lo mismo a la izquierda.

Volvió a fijar su vista dentro de la burbuja. Pudo ver a Arthur, con la vista ligeramente baja y los dedos posados en el gran cristal, del lado opuesto al que él se encontraba. El traje militar verde que combinaba con sus ojos y su habitual expresión sin interés. El inglés levantó la mirada y se quedó observando inexpresivo.

Alfred posó los dedos a modo de superponerlos sobre los de Arthur. Empezó a hablar, a decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba de vuelta, a prometerle que nunca más se iría de su lado, que lo haría muy feliz y que juntos olvidarían la soledad.

La expresión de Arthur cambió a una ligeramente sorprendida… y que no entendía nada. Alfred supo que el gran vidrio no dejaba pasar los sonidos.

Entre tanto el eco de su voz se marcaba en el cristal, empañándolo. Eso pareció llamar la atenció de Arthur quien se acercó para apoyar las manos en el cristal y exhalar un poco de aire para dibujar en el vidrio un unicornio.

Alfred buscó en sus bolsillos, algo tenía que haber. Lo encontró, un objeto muy similar a una tiza, pero de color negro, ¿un carboncillo? Pasó el trazo por encima del que hiciera Arthur. En un momento comenzó a seguir el dedo índice de Arthur con el carboncillo.

Pensaba en que podría escribir sus sentimientos, pero ver el rostro sonriente de Arthur ante cada dibujo o alusión fantástica hacía, lo hizo desertar y seguir dibujando junto a él.

El escenario se oscurecía. El fondo se volvía difuso y lo que parecían pequeñas luciérnagas adornaban el momento.

En uno de esos momentos, Alfred notó que sus manos eran pequeñas, que su ropa no era ya el traje militar caqui ni el abrigo que siempre llevaba. Incluso sus lentes habían desaparecido. Frente a él tenía a Arthur. Ambos eran unos niños otra vez.

Riendo cada uno sin poder escuchar la risa del otro, dibujando el uno para el otro. Arthur posó su mano sobre el frío vidrio. Alfred lo imitó.

"Mis brazos son más cálidos que este vidrio. Rómpelo" – escribió Alfred.

Arthur meneó la cabeza negando.

El pequeño Alfred miró al otro niño. No podía entenderlo.

"¿Por qué?"

Arthur volvió a exhalar un poco sobre el vidrio para escribir.

"Porque me protege de los demás."

* * *

El mes que faltaba había pasado como si fueran segundos.

Alfred se sintió completamente cansado y deprimido. De verdad que todo había sido un gran error.

Quizás si él hubiera dejado a Arthur solo en su tierra, eso lo hubiera hecho crecer.

Pero no podía…

Era incapaz de abandonarlo, y más aún sabiendo lo crueles que podían ser sus hermanos y peor aún: Francia con autoridad.

Pero ahora… todo lo que antes fue el gran imperio Británico era una pobre colonia francesa. Había perdido las tierras de Inglaterra y faltaban horas para su cumpleaños.

Todo se había ido al diablo…

Se recostó en la arena. Quizás por su presencia, la costa estaba mucho más cálida que de costumbre. Bajo sus pies la arena se deshacía y la marea podía llegar a tocar la punta de sus dedos.

¿La marea alta?

Se sobresaltó y empezó a buscar a Arthur desesperadamente.

-¡Aún tengo seis horas!-pensaba viendo su reloj que marcaba las 6 p.m. Entonces lo recordó… ¡tenían exactamente seis horas de diferencia con Inglaterra! Y se encontraba en su tierra, ¡lo cuál hacía que tuviera que atenerse a la carga horaria de ésta!

Era casi media noche en todo el Reino Unido.

Alfred buscaba por la costa al pequeño Arthur cuando lo vio.

Estaba parado en medio de la marea, con el agua llegándole al cuello. Se giró para encontrarse con Alfred y regalarle una inocente sonrisa.

-¡Papá! ¡Mira! ¡No le tengo miedo al lado profundo!

-¡Iggy! ¡Ven aquí!- gritaba Alfred corriendo hacia él.

Escuchó un sonido no muy lejano. Fijó su vista al horizonte y tenuemente pudo ver una gran ola que se dirigía al pequeño. Apresuró aún más su paso, sintiendo que, de todas formas el tiempo se detenía para él, aletargando sus pasos y dándole ventaja a la gran ola que se dirigía a Arthur.

_No voy a permitirlo…_

-¡Arthur!- gritaba tratando de alcanzarlo.

_Nunca más… nadie va a hacerte daño…_

Corrió y llegó a sentir nuevamente el agua bajo sus pies, subiendo hasta su rodilla.

_Nunca más… le mostrarás ese rostro lloroso a nadie…_

Se arrodilló tomando al pequeño en sus brazos para apretarlo contra su pecho y tratar de protegerlo contra la gran ola que venía, preparado para recibir él todo el impacto.

-Papá…

-Perdóname. Por todo…

Arthur se aferró más a Alfred, recordando poco a poco.

_¿En serio? ¿Me das esto?_

_¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya que lo hice para ti!_

_¡Genial! ¡Gracias Inglaterra!_

_Cuídalo bien. Y… ten cuidado al utilizar el martillo. _

_Hay varios tipos de soldados… Todos tienen el rostro diferente…_

_Es que es un juguete especial… _

-¿Especial?…papá…tú…

-Perdóname por no demostrarte nunca mi agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste…

_¿Eh? ¿Y este traje? Parece caro, no tienes porqué dármelo. Además no me lo pondré._

_¡No! Además últimamente andas muy desarreglado. Si no te vistes apropiadamente, me molestaré. _

-Por no tratarte como te merecías

_Escucha Inglaterra… Después de todo escojo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor. Yo… ¡Ahora mismo me independizo de ti!_

-Por hacerte llorar…

-Alfred…- Iggy levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Alfred heridos con lágrimas que se desbordaban. Alzó su pequeña mano para secar esas lágrimas.

_Regresemos a casa…_

_

* * *

_De alguna forma se vio en su sueño. Acariciaba el vidrio alrededor de Arthur para luego acercarse y susurrarle una gran verdad que a la vez era una promesa:

_No necesitas más ese vidrio que te protege… desde hoy yo seré tu héroe.

* * *

_

La ola que se acercaba pareció chocar con algo en su trayectoria, haciendo que múltiples gotas se quedaran flotando por segundos en el aire.

Todos los recuerdos se hicieron presentes en Alfred y Arthur. Voces y espectros del pasado, sentimientos olvidados, colores, aromas, memorias…

Alfred notó un pequeño destello, seguido de otros más intensos y el cuerpo de Iggy brillando.

La pequeña mano era ahora reemplazada por una que él conocía muy bien, la cual ahora acariciaba su rostro y paseaba por sus cabellos mojados. Los labios de su persona más querida se acercaban a su rostro en medio de toda esa luz y depositaban un suave beso en su mejilla.

La calma volvía a reinar en las aguas. El silencio se apoderó de la escena, los ojos de Alfred se abrieron de par en par cuando esa persona que tanto quería y ansiaba ver otra vez le quitó los lentes y los sostuvo en sus manos.

-Ya no deberías llorar… ya eres un niño grande.- soltó en un susurro Arthur.

Alfred sintió la cabeza de Arthur descansar sobre su hombro. El cuerpo de éste buscar calor en el suyo y sus piernas moviéndose tratando de ocultar su desnudez.

-Soy un niño grande-contestó Alfred- pero un niño a final de cuentas.

Besó la frente de Arthur, tomando sus hombros con una mano y con la otra ladeando su cabeza hasta ponerlo frente a él, descendiendo por su mejilla. Empezó a acercarse a sus labios.

-No… Alfred…

-¿Por qué?- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos también mojados por el agua.- yo te amo y tú a mi… acabo de demostrarlo…

-Porque… no soportaría perderte otra vez.

-No…- besó su frente- ya no pasará. Quiero que me ames tanto como te amo a ti. Sin miedos, ni resguardos. Te lo pido así porque yo no me contendré en demostrarte cuánto siento por ti.

_La burbuja de cristal se rompió en pedazos… Al igual que el orgullo, los recuerdos dolorosos, el rencor... cayendo...cayendo... desvaneciéndose y dejando solas a las dos personas.  
_

Arthur desvió su mirada, completamente nervioso y feliz. Alfred lo abrazó firmemente, tomó nuevamente el rostro de Arthur para ladear su cabeza y encontrarse con él. Se acercó y sin importarle nada atrapó los labios de Arthur con los suyos en un beso.

Arthur sorprendido, se sonrrojó a más no poder, sintiendo cómo el otro lo besaba con calidez y seguridad, sintiendo en su aliento un eco de frescura y deseo reprimido. Movió los labios ligeramente, tratando de corresponder al otro y sintió que le faltaba algo... o alguien cuando se separaron. Como si hubiera encontrado a quien buscaba y ahora no quisiera separarse.

-¿Lo ves? Me amas – siguió susurrando sobre los labios de Arthur- es hora de que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro…

Besó los labios del otro cuantas veces pudo, de forma tierna, lenta y sin intentar profundizarlo, consciente de la inexperiencia y el nerviosismo del otro. La mano de Arthur se alzó para encontrarse con la de Alfred en el aire, uno a uno, los dedos se juntaban unos con otros y terminaron con las manos una sobre la otra, para luego entrelazarse. Sin ningún vidrio de por medio. Se separaron sintiendo que el corazón iría a explotar. Para luego mirarse por unos segundos. Alfred atrajo el dorso de la mano de Arthur para depositar un pequeño beso en la superficie.

-Alfred… - Arthur tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Alfred con la mano que tenía libre para besarlo con la misma suavidad con la que el otro lo besara a un principio, buscando poco a poco cómo profundizar el beso, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del menor, alternando entre su lengua y sus dientes, buscandolo y dándole la confianza necesaria para poder llegar más lejos. – Feliz cumpleaños…

Alfred lo miró sorprendido para abrazarlo y dejar que nuevas lágrimas surcaran su rostro, pero éstas eran lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

La luz de la luna marcaba la silueta de Alfred, quien llevaba en brazos a Arthur para recostarlo en la costa, con la marea baja y extrañamente cálida, acariciando sus cuerpos de rato en rato. Se echó sobre él, para seguir besando sus labios, solo que esta vez, no tendría suficiente.

Sintió las manos de Arthur recorriendo su torso por sobre su ropa mojada, tratando de sacársela y deteniéndose a medio camino.

-Alfred… ¿estás seguro de esto?-le preguntó dudoso.

El más alto se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropa para volver a besarlo. No necesitó de mucho tiempo para terminar en las mismas condiciones de su amante. Acarició su torso, su piel rosácea en contraste con la suya, un poco más bronceada. Tomó con suavidad las caderas de Arthur, pero éste se levantó para sentarse frente a él. La luz de la luna dejaba entrever el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Arthur.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Alfred tomando ambas manos del otro entre las suyas. Arthur agachó la mirada.

-Aún tengo miedo…-susurró.

Alfred acarició su mejilla sin soltar una de las manos de Arthur besando el dorso de sus dedos y observándolo con ternura. Se acercó a él para hablar bajo.

-Si necesitas más tiempo… lo entenderé.- dijo un poco sonrojado, empezando a notar la desnudez de ambos y lo hermoso de la situación.

-No es cuestión de tiempo.- le dijo en tono suave pero cortante- tú… has crecido tanto… has cambiado tanto… incluso ahora no puedo creerlo… no sé si lo que sientes por mi…-cayó en cuenta de lo que decía. ¿No era suficiente todo lo que Alfred había hecho por él?

Alfred cambió su expresión, de una sorprendida a otra llena de ternura.

-He crecido-dijo mientras se acercaba a Arthur para abrazarlo- pero tú también has crecido.-tomó una de las manos de su amante para posarla sobre su pecho, inmediatamente por encima de su corazón. Latía fuertemente. – también mis sentimientos crecieron. Y ahora más que nunca sé el lugar que ocupas en mi corazón. Tú eres todo mi mundo.

* * *

Recorrió con los dedos el lóbulo de la oreja de Arthur mientras lo besaba y sintió los labios del otro apresar con más fuerza los suyos, adivinando las cosquillas que le causaba ese pequeño toque. Deslizó sus dedos por su cuello, haciendo que ladeara la cabeza al lado derecho y aprovechó para besar y dejar pequeñas marcas en el lado opuesto.

Acariciaba explorando el cuerpo de su amado, sintiendo en su corazón toda la emoción del momento concentrada. Le consumía el sólo hecho de pensar que esa persona, ese cuerpo, esa alma, todo de él era completamente suyo, y de nadie más.

-Mmmh…

-Te gusta ¿no?-dijo descansando un breve momento, mientras recorría los contornos del cuerpo de Arthur, su cintura, su cadera… Logrando que a éste se le encorvara la espalda cuando Alfred tocaba ciertas zonas y más aún al sentir sus dedos tratando de acostumbrarlo al dolor. Las rodillas de Arthur intentaron cerrarse pero tenían como obstáculo una de las piernas de Alfred.

- Ten cuidado… por favor…-dijo completamente sonrojado, jadeando ligeramente y sin poder ocultar su deseo.

Alfred lo besó profundamente, tratando de distraerlo. Movió las piernas hasta situar ambas entre las del otro. El mayor sintió al americano buscar entrada a su cuerpo. Flexionó las piernas y apretó los hombros de éste al sentirlo cerca.

Arthur sentía la tibia arena en su espalda, el cálido cuerpo de Alfred quemándole por fuera y el deseo de tenerlo comiéndole por dentro. Podía sentir el mar en su cuerpo, en su vientre. Fuerte y calmado, imponente, profundo. Las olas subían de rato en rato tocando a ambos amantes, y Arthur sólo podía pensar en que ese movimiento de las olas sobre su cuerpo pronto sería imitado por el cuerpo de Alfred.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Alfred deteniéndose un breve momento mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Arthur tomó sus hombros y separó las rodillas un poco más para facilitarle el trabajo a su amante, entregándose sumisamente y presa de la curiosidad propia de una persona virgen en su primera noche. Lo besó para darle la confianza que necesitaba para seguir y trató de no pensar en el dolor.

Lo sintió. Alfred lo penetró con calma, tomando su tiempo, besándolo y deteniéndose a esperar si sentía al otro morder sus labios en señal de incomodidad, como pidiéndole unos segundos más. Pensó que de poder, le daría todas las horas que necesitara. El sentimiento de ser, por fin, una persona con quien más amaba, hizo que su corazón se llenara de felicidad. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, observó los ojos llorosos de Arthur, los cuales besó para limpiar las lágrimas para luego descender por una de sus mejillas dejando un camino de dulces besos.

-¿Se siente bien?- le preguntó al oído.

Arthur abrió los ojos, podía ver la piel de Alfred ligeramente iluminada por la luna, sus ojos más azules que de costumbre, su rostro rojizo por la excitación que suponía el momento, acompañado de un suave jadeo y una fina capa de sudor que los cubría a ambos. Se sonrojó al notar la luna por sobre el cuerpo de Alfred, la noche que cubría sus cuerpos; los ojos de quien una vez fue como su hijo, ahora lo miraban con la expresión tierna y a la vez traviesa que él más añoraba. Tan azules como el cielo, tan profundos como el mar, como lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Asintió.

Alfred empezó a moverse, dando pequeñas embestidas, suaves para acostumbrarlo, sintiendo cómo Arthur tensaba sus músculos y trataba de seguir su ritmo lento y acompasado. El cuerpo de Alfred se movía al compás de las olas sobre su cuerpo, mientras él rodeaba la cintura del otro con sus piernas.

El momento más maravilloso para ambos. Era real, estaban ahí, solamente los dos, entregándose a la persona que más amaban, sintiéndose uno al otro, consumiéndose en el cuerpo, el calor, la piel del otro, donde las caricias se prolongaban, los besos se volvían cada segundo más y más apasionados, los cuerpos se movían en una sincronización perfecta, los gemidos de ambos completaban las promesas del otro y el éxtasis tomaba un papel, cada segundo, más importante.

Los ojos verdes se cerraron nuevamente para ignorar a todo el escenario que los rodeaba. Le necesitaba a él, sólo a él y a nadie más. A esa persona que ahora era solamente suyo. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada sensación, aroma, cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir. El aliento del otro sobre sus labios, su voz cansada diciéndole "Te amo" una y mil veces al oído para volver a besar sus labios y seguir entregándose a él como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más.

Alfred acariciaba su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en esos cabellos tan amarillos. Movía suavemente éstos provocando aún más estremecimientos en el más pequeño mientras lo besaba, suprimiendo sus múltiples gemidos. Atrajo más el cuerpo de Arthur al suyo, lo envolvió por la cintura y lo levantó logrando acomodarlo de forma que éste quedara sentado en sus piernas, frente a frente, mientras cerraba sus brazos en torno a su amado para darle estabilidad y besar su cuello.

Arthur posó las manos en los hombros del otro y se dedicó a sentir otra vez. Se acomodó mejor sobre las caderas de su amante mientras buscaba sus labios. Los besos siguieron proliferando, en uno de tantos besos abrieron los ojos y se miraron, pudiendo leer cada uno el poema de amor en el alma que llevaba el otro.

-Al…-soltó Arthur mirándolo. Ambos sabían que estaban cerca de terminar. Alfred lo atrajo más hacia sí, elevando sus caderas. Arthur arqueó su espalda y se aferró aún más a Alfred sintiendo cómo toda la pasión de su amante se derramaba en su interior y la suya propia en el estómago de éste mientras el sonido de una ola chochando contra las piedras de la playa llenaba la escena y disimulaba el gemido prolongado de ambos.

* * *

-De verdad… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó por sexta vez en la noche. Ambos en la carpa, cubiertos por una manta y Arthur llevando además de eso, el abrigo de Alfred.

Arthur le contestó como las anteriores veces, con un beso y susurrando un "si" delicado luego.

Pasaron unos segundos más, ambos disfrutando del silencio del otro, acariciándose y compartiendo besos y promesas no dichas durante la noche.

-Gracias… es el mejor regalo que tuve… Arthur…

-Aún no está terminado-le dijo sonriendo- más bien… esta es solo la primera parte…

Alfred se acercó a el para seguir besándolo. A pesar de estar cansados, seguían correspondiéndose con ternura a cada pequeño beso o caricia que daban, hasta quedar dormidos, muy juntos, con las piernas entrelazadas, los brazos de Alfred alrededor de Arthur, abrazándolo firmemente, para no separarse nunca más. Para protegerlo por siempre.

Arthur enterró el rostro en el pecho de Alfred, aspirando su aroma, tan conocido para él, y sin embargo no se cansaba de sentirlo. Sintió que algo en el cambiaba. Sabía qué era.

* * *

Un hombre vestido de traje azul propio del ejército francés cruzaba rápidamente el pasillo de la que antes fuera la casa de Arthur y ahora era el despacho de Francis.

-¡Señor! ¡Tenemos problemas!-dijo el hombre muy preocupado.

-¿Problemas? ¿De qué tipo?

-¡¡¡Cariño!!!- escuchó canturrear Francis reconociendo la voz de su peor enemigo, el cuál pateó la puerta y entró vestido con un canguro azul y un pantalón jean, ambos muy holgados (obviamente de Alfred) y los ojos blancos, las grandes cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa sádica tipo Rusia en el rostro, sujetando firmemente la mano de Alfred con los dedos entrelazados- ¡Ya llegué amor!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡ES INGLATERRA!!! ¡¡¡SALVENMEEE!!!

* * *

_**Unos meses más tarde. **_

-¿Alo China?... soy yo… Al… ¿sabes? Quería invitarles a ti y a Rusia a mi boda. ¿Eh? ¿No lo sabían? ¡Si! ¡Me casaré! ¿Por qué? ¡Por que soy el héroe!... ¡era broma!... no, lo de héroe era la broma… no lo de casarme. ¿Entonces cuento con ustedes? ¡Genial! Encargaré las invitaciones de una vez y se las mando… ¡Nos veremos en la celebración! ¡Adiós!

Alfred colgó el teléfono suspirando aliviado. China y Rusia eran las únicas personas que le faltaba invitar y ya habían aceptado (como todos).

Se giró para observar sobre su cama, el rostro dormido de Arthur. Se acercó y se recostó a su lado, como hiciera meses antes. Otra vez, los labios suaves y cálidos de Arthur lo invitaban a probarlos, y él nunca rechazaba ese tipo de ofertas.

Los besó con deseo, disfrutando de ese momento más que nada en el mundo mientras con una mano levantaba la parte superior del pijama de Arthur y posaba su mano en la pequeña prominencia que se formaba. Acarició el vientre de su amado esperando despertarlo.

-Hola pequeño… buenos días. –Susurró Alfred mientras sentía un ligero movimiento en el vientre de Arthur al mismo tiempo que éste despertaba- aún falta mucho para que nazcas… pero ya verás cómo vas a ser feliz… teniendo a un héroe y un ángel por padres.

Arthur tomó la mano de Alfred sobre su vientre y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Te reconoce-le dijo acomodando su cabeza en el brazo de Alfred.

-¡Claro que si! Soy su papi después de todo.– Tomó desprevenido a Arthur y lo besó.- pero no por eso dejas de ser tú mi persona especial.

-Tonto…

-Sip… y así o más tonto tú me amas.- le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Arthur.

-Oye héroe… ¿no habría sido más apropiado casarnos y luego planear el bebé?

-Mmmh… nop… lo común no es nuestro estilo.

-Creo que tienes razón…- sintió en su vientre un ligero movimiento, el cual también fue percibido por Alfred.

-Vaya… nuestro pequeño será futbolista.

-Lo que pasa es que… está muy feliz de tenerte cerca.

Alfred pasó su brazo tras la cabeza de Arthur para que éste se acomodara en él. Los últimos meses habían sido dificultosos, pero felices. Inglaterra se reponía de su "retorno al pasado" y dejaba de ser una colonia tomada por los franceses. Si necesitaban algo, podían contar con la ayuda de Estados Unidos, para lo que fuera.

El bebé volvió a moverse dentro de Arthur, captando la atención de sus padres.

Alfred sonrió pensando en el pequeño que nacería. Una nueva nación, la primera que vendría de otras dos naciones que se amaban. Destinado a ser poderoso, fuerte y un tanto conflictivo como fueron sus padres.

Sabían que el camino, tanto para ellos como para su pequeño iba a ser difícil. Pero no importaba.

Se tenían el uno al otro y así iba a ser para siempre.

-Oye Alfred…

-Dime…

-Me amas ¿verdad?

-Lo que siento por ti, ya no puede resumirse a dos palabras. – le contestó tomando su mano y atrayendo toda su atención para besarlo.

* * *

_-Decidimos amarnos el uno al otro. Las cosas podrían no salir bien…_

_-Donde nos dirigimos… lo que creamos… es un mundo sin caminos. _

_-Pero ahora lo entiendo… ambos nacimos para atrevernos a ser diferentes… a cambiar el significado de la palabra Amor que en este tiempo ha sido asesinado. _

_-Hay algo que yo también entiendo… porqué llegaste a mí y porqué nunca pude dejarte atrás. Ambos queríamos pertenecer al otro. Ese fue el motivo de nuestro nacimiento…_

* * *

Podían pasar horas así. Ambos en la cama, Alfred sentado con Arthur acostado sobre su pecho, las piernas de Alfred a ambos lados de la cadera de Arthur, las manos del más alto en el vientre del otro.

-Ne… Arthur…- le llamo a sus espaldas.

-Dime.

-Prométeme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que siempre… siempre… no importa qué… tendrás una sonrisa para mí.

Sintieron una pequeña respuesta provenir del interior de Arthur.

_... Lo prometo…_

_

* * *

_

_FIN  
_

_

* * *

_

_;o; LO TERMINÉ! _

_Global Mpreg: Bueno, de ustedes depende de aquí en adelante. Tenía planeado hacer una "Segunda parte" donde se vería la boda de éstos, y algunos otros milagros (entiendase mpreg) en otras parejas (entiendase a China, Finlandia, Islandia, Italia y los ukes que me pidan embarazados) xD díganme si quieren que lo escriba (embaracé a los de junjou, y no dudaré en hacerlo con los de hetalia, eso si me dan parejas) Aunque la pareja principal seguiría siendo USAxUK y los capítulos saldrían un tanto largos porque tendría que incluir a cada pareja como cuando cuidaron a Iggy. (Y eso, más explicadito...)  
_

_Sobre la parte Lemon: Lo siento! no sirvo para escribir hard (esa es Wara xD) yo pienso en una relación sexual como algo muy elevado entre dos personas que se aman demasiado, una comunión de almas y no tanto un acto meramente carnal. Por eso tiendo a describir más lo emocional. Y bueno, imaginar a estos dos compartiendo algo tan íntimo ya de por sí lo hizo orgásmico. (Wara tengo que dejar de juntarme contigo!) Agradecimientos en esta parte a mi psiquiatra favorito (y el que me tuvo de empleada un mes... todo por una imagen USAxUK) Francis Cousteau, quien me facilitó el escribir un acto sexual. (La experiencia ¿no Francis? cof cof...twincest con Jan!, twincest con Jan!)_

_

* * *

_

Reviews:

**MinnieLuna:** Sigue vivo tu perrito? espero que si xD. Dejo mi carrera de escritora hetaliana de mpreg en tus manos. Te agradezco que hayas llegado a este punto y te agradecería que no me arrojaras tomates xD en verdad agradezco tu apoyo (y a tu perrito su resistencia) ^-^ nos vemos!

**mai-neko-chan:** Eso! Arthur amó, ama y amará a Alfred por siempre! (además que te juro que no le encuentro lado seme a Arthur... brrr...) alfred te agradece la hamburguesa (nuestro gordo lindo) y bueno, creo que actualmente USA es el país que más miedo infunde... de alguna forma. Al menos Rusia anda tranquilito xD (planeando cómo hacernos a todos uno con él o_oU) Gracias por tu review y acompañarme hasta el final.

**Anonima-chan:** (de la cual no salió el nombre en el review pero tengo fuertes sospechas de que eres Robin Ivanova de Braginsky) ToT baja la escopeta! mira ya lo subi ñ_ñ *escapa con un cartelote en la espalda que dice "Gracias por tus reviews y el apoyo!!!"* De ti tambien depende mi vida de escritora hetaliana.

**Rinoa-Diethel:** Estre a la espera de cualquier fic tuyo y más si es de esta pareja ^-^ y si... los nórdicos necesitan más de l'amour (Francia?! o_O rayos...) y bueno, tengo planeado escribir algo (depende de ustedes como ya dije). Te agradezco el que hayas llegado a este punto, en verdad lo valoro, y espero que publiques los 10 fanfics que tienes en mente (que yo tengo esperanzas de publicar unos cuantos más.)

**Mina-chan:** xD no les quites el ojo de encima a Ivan y Yao, y como buena fujoshi, ten a mano tu cámara! xD eventualmente todos seremos uno con Rusia... muahahaha... xD Y saldria bonito un hijito de esos dos, chinito y rubio *3* puro love! Gracias por tu apoyo y los reviews, espero que te haya gustado el fanfic y que no te haya desceopcionado el final.

**Electra's:** El bendito dA xD envicia! no creo que haya algo en el mundo que no se pueda encontrar en dA xD lo saben... todo... xD. Gracias mil por tu review, y sí, de acuerdo a full que Arthur es 1000 moe! *3*/ Espero te haya gustado la continuación y me dejes tu opinión sobre mi propuesta del siguiente fanfic. Ja ne~

**Escolastica:** Lo de tratar de explicar qué es el yaoi a niños... lo hicimos en mi grupo y la madre del niño nos persiguió con un trapeador XD ah... épicos buenos momentos. No me pudo imaginar un UK seme... T-T no se... lo veo super ukesito ^-^ es tan tierno!!! Te ha gustadio el final? debo dejar la carrera de escritora? ToT espero que no... aún tengo muuuucho por escribir ^o^/ gracias por leer y acompañarme hasta el final! *3*

**Yumiko Tsuji:** Lamento no haberte podido dar el gusto (ni a Yao el susto) de embarazarlo... pero hice una propuesta, si apoyas mi proyecto del "Global Mpreg" tendrás a un China embarazado ^-^ gracias por haber leido mi fic, y no perseguirme con un trapeador o una sartén xD.

**Mimi Tachikawa:** Aqui la actualización y el final que espero te haya gustado... a mi me mata Iggy y bueno, en este punto ya viste como todo terminó bien ^^ Gracias por el apoyo encarnado en review y espero tenerte en algún otro fic ^-^

**S-chan:** ToT mi hermana que no es prejuiciosa ni me tacha de perver T-T (segura?) xD Espero te haya gustado este final y te agradezco el review a mil! *3*(en serio que no soy perver?) xD

**Nyu:** Tu y yo nos entendemos T-T al fin alguien que me comprende que es prácticamente imposible un Arthur seme! eso es sacrilegio! xD gracias por tu review y espero el fianl no te haya descepcionado T-T pero en esa alianza que tenían UK y Jap...(weee) tenían como base que UK retiraba toda ayuda a Japón en caso de que éste se metiera con Estados Unidos. Si eso no es amor qué es?! *3* gracias por tu review!

**Alfa-san:** Llevas tiempito sin inter T-T me imagino tu sufrimiento hermana ;o; pero desde aquí mi apoyo ^-^ muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review ^^ creo que en el metro ya no se me siente u_uU

**Sillyknight12:** Eventualmente... todo el mundo se pintará con los colores de USA y UK! *3* Bueno... de cierta forma siento que el final no es muy bueno TwT pero espero que te haya gustado y si quieres me dejes tu opinión sobre el proyecto global mpreg ^^ te agradezco el review y gracias por acompañarme hasta aqui ^-^.

**Shiru:** T-T tus amigos herejes que vuelven a nuestros bishies de hetalia en chicas! T-T eso es pura maldad! xD muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que no me persigas con tomates... T-TU

**Junjoumoe:** T-T mi bella esposa que me apoya y aguanta todas T-T gracias por todo y más que nada el apoyo (que no encuentré en nadie más) y por las largas charlas sin importar la hora que sea. A este paso traumatizaremos a Yasmi xD tenemos que ir a Mc donalds (aunque yo ya no pueda robarme a Ronald McDonald T-T quién se llevó al payaso?!) ya ves que mi carrera de escritora va en decadencia con cada idea rara que tengo... XD pero de todas formas, espero el final te haya gustado ^-^

**Kibamarta: **Mi hermana mafiosa desaparecida! T-T no eres la única que ya no me ve en el metroflog T-T la falta de tiempo... gracias por leer, firmar mi metro, dejar comentarios y más que nada por ser una gran hermana (mafiosa xD) espero que mi intento de lemon no te haya decepcionado u_uU

* * *

Gracias a todas!

Un review no cuesta nada... pero me alegra el día ^-^U


End file.
